


slowly drawn

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dominance, First Time, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: Batman, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, he doesn't know what to do with his hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	slowly drawn

Bruce's hands hesitate a good half-second as he grips Jason's hips to pull him down the bed, then pause again before he runs fingernails down Jason's stomach.

Jason realizes, suddenly, that the unthinkable has happened.

Bruce is nervous. 

He doesn't want to hurt Jason too much, but he doesn't want to be gentle, he knows that Jason needs the roughness, the power, and so he hesitates, and just the thought of it almost takes Jason's breath away: _Bruce_ is less than sure of himself. Bruce, for the first time, doesn't know what to do with his hands.

It's _intoxicating._

He tells himself that it's because he likes the power, he likes taking the power _from_ Bruce, that is has nothing to do with the warmth in his ribcage at the thought that Jason is important enough to Bruce to chip away at that impenetrable cool, that Jason means so fucking much to Bruce that the one unassailable fact about Bruce, that he is the perfect weapon, that he _always_ knows what to do with his body and exactly when, has fallen apart.

Jason decides to help Bruce out, to distract him until his worry goes to the back of his brain with everything else Bruce pushes aside. Jay pulls closer, runs his hands up Bruce's biceps, growls for Bruce to take him deeper, begs him to lose control.

He knows Bruce won't. But he can see the tension in the muscles, revealing how much Bruce wants to. 

Bruce's hands hold him in place then, steadying him, grip just right, as they hurtle toward bliss, toward something dark and new and perfect. Jason closes his eyes and enjoys the ride.


End file.
